Marceline's Attic
by PanKK
Summary: Marceline lets Finn and Jake rummage through her attic because they're bored. Naturally, they get up to some mischief. Includes adventures of dolls, make-up and a giant omniscient peacock. (Sorry for the crappy summary)
1. Chapter 1

"So yeah, this is pretty much just a whole bunch of stuff I don't need anymore. You guys can sort through it and if you find anything you want, just let me know before taking it, ok?" Marceline had explained to Finn and Jake when they saw her attic.

Their eyes widened and sparkled as they saw the dusty boxes and forgotten junk. "Awesome." The human boy and the magic dog had said in unison.

"Oookay... I'll leave you to it then." Marceline wasn't exactly surprised by their amusement, it seemed like those two could be completely hyponitzed by a random snail. The vampire queen floated back downstairs, leaving Finn and Jake to cause whatever chaos they'd manage to get into this time.

Walking around the dimly lit room, Finn and Jake began dusting off old boxes and taking a look inside them. "Finn. Finn." Jake looked over at his bro with a ecstatic expression. "Dude, I have the greatest idea ever!" Intregued, Finn turned around and stared at him with a serious face. "We should totally make a box fort."

Finn paused. "That idea..." He paused again, and his face mimiced Jake's. "Kicks buns!"

"Ok so we gotta empty these boxes and put all the stuff over there," The magic dog stretched his right arm and pointed to the far corner near the attic opening. "And I guess that'll also make it easier to sort out later." And the two of them did exactly that.

Ten minutes later.

"Permission to enter ye castle lord Jake?" Finn asked as he rode his imaginary horse to the bun-kicking box fort he and his bro had made. They had done pretty well in crafting it, a near completely stable castle.

"Permission granted lord Finn." Jake replied. "Lower the drawbridge!" Imitating another voice he said, "Lowering the drawbridge!" and lowered said cardboard drawbridge. Finn rode in on his imaginary horse and then firmly placed his buns on the cardboard floor next to Jake.

Jake sat there with a less than satisfied expression. "Dude I don't wanna be a lord anymore. Can I be the king?" Finn shrugged.

"If you want to. It still feels like somethings missing though..." They both sat in deep contemplation, wondering how to make their imaginary castle a whole lot more mathematical.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well maybe there's something in Marceline's stuff we can imaginate with." Finn had suggested at last, and the two adventurers walked out of their box fort and began snuffing through their friend's old stuff.

They found a few things, some records and outdated magazines, some jewellery and busted instruments.

"Hey Finn what about this?" Jake held up a really old rubber chicken, which crumbled in his hands when he squeaked it. "Ok never mind."

"Man we're never gonna find anything." Finn had almost given up, but then he came across something interesting, a large, bronze box. The human boy blew away the dust and wiped the top of the box with his hand. "What's this?" He took off the lid which held some not-as-aged blank dolls.

"Dolls? Dude, dolls are for girls." The two of them sat on the floor, and Jake crossed his arms. "There is no way I'm playing with dolls."

His human bro frowned at him with a slight smile. "Got any better ideas?"

"Well..." Jake started thinking, and rubbed his chin in deep-ish though. "No I guess not."

"Then we're gonna play with dolls." Finn carefully picked the blank cotton dolls out one-by-one, being sorta careful not to crush them with his manly adventuring strength. There were five ordinary dolls, and one with several coloured pins in its chest. He laid them down on the wooden floor, but looked at the pinned one oddly.

Finn was gonna pull a pin out before Jake slapped away his hand. "Dude, this is Marce's stuff. I wouldn't go pullin' out any weird pins from freaky dolls if I were you. Actually if I were you I'd make Jake a pickle sandwhich. Hm... Finn go make me a sandwhich."

The human made a poop-brain face, which was saying to Jake that he was too incompetent to make a sandwhich for his mad dog bro. Using some crayons or coloured markers or whatever else Finn had in his backpack, the two dudes began colouring in the dolls, making them into mini-versions of their friends.

The youngest of the bros stuck his tongue out as he drew the final detail on Mini-PB's face. He stuck on some of Bubblegum's hair that he had in his pocket, because, it is wicked obvious that Finn has a crush on her. He attached a paper crown and smiled at his work childishly. "Hehe, I bet you only made that 'cos you wanna make out with the Princess, huh?" Jake teased.

He looked up from Mini-PB and shot the dog a serious look. "Is that lipstick on your face?" Jake looked down at his Mini-Jake and blinked before nodding. "You look like a girl."

"At least I look pretty." Jake gushed over the beauty of the red-swirled face of Mini-Jake. "You would look terrible as a girl, you don't know how to use make-up."

"Jake, that is not how you wear lipstick. It goes on your lips bro." Said magical animal shook off Finn's remark and stated something about Jake being older and wiser and that the human still had much to learn.

In total, there were dolls of Princess Bubblegum, Finn, Jake, Marceline and Lumpy Space Princess.


	3. Chapter 3

"Jake would you like some more tea?" Finn pretended to be Bubblegum, hosting a tea-party as princesses were often known to do.

The yellow pug laughed a bit before continuing. "Thanks PB, but I shouldn't. I'm supposed to be the designated driver. Isn't my make-up pretty?"

Finn would have preferred not to go into this subject with his best friend, considering how they'd disagreed last time, but Jake was kinda pushing it. "It is quite nice Jake, did you do it yourself?"

"Why yes I did. Would you like me to teach you how to use make-up properly?" Finn frowned at Mini-Jake, but remained calm.

"Maybe another time. I'd be happy to help you use make-up Jake." Jake paused for a moment.

Finn was less than impressed by Jake's response."Hmm... Nah I'm sure I'm much better at looking pretty than you." The human frowned at him.

And then there was a new doll. "Nobody could possible be prettier than my sweet Princess. Come here baby." The Ice King snatched Mini-Peebles out of Finn's hands and began making them smooch horrifically. "Oh Ice King you're so handsome." He poorly faked Bubblegum's voice in between the kissing noises.

Finn drew his sword and glared at the Ice King, ready to slice off that gross beard. "Get the plop outta here Ice King before I make you."

Behind his back, Ice King continued making the dolls smooch, at some point he made Bubblegum lift up his gross wizard dress. "Whoa, hey guys, I thought we were friends."

"How the heck did you even get in here?" Finn asked cautiously, still frowning at the King of Snow and Princess Kidnapping. "Where's Marceline?"

"Marceline just left five minutes ago for something. I dunno she wouldn't tell me." He responded nonchalantly. "So hey, can we play with the dolls some more? I liked where that was going." Finn growled under his breath while Jake just sat there daydreaming.


	4. Chapter 4

It all began with Jake sitting on the floor in Marceline's attic. Finn and the Ice King were there having an argument, but then a giant peacock slammed into the house and crushed the Wintery pest. It's golden eyes glowed with power and knowledge and power. "JAKE THE DOG." It boomed without opening its mouth. "CLIMB ONTO MY BACK IF YOU WISH TO EMBARK ON THE GREATEST JOURNEY EVER. WITH A LOT OF TREASURE."

"Can my bro Finn come?" Jake asked calmly, way calmer than he probably should've sounded.

The majestic bird took one look at Finn with a poop-brain face and then looked back at Jake. "NO."

Jake thought about this for a moment and had to decide on an adventure or his bro. "Hm... Ok." He said as he lengthened his legs just to climb onto the gigantic beast. Finn would've been cool with it, because, you know, adventure. And also treasure.

The dog and the peacock had flown off into the sunset until they landed on a mountain with lots of super-ugly trolls which Jake defeated single-handedly while eating some pickles. Then Jake super-sized himself and crushed the troll reinforcements with his foot, and scaled the mountain with his super-size until he reached a cave near the top.

He shrunk back to normal size and examined the cave closely before going inside. The glowing-eyed peacock had briefly, telepathically, explained to Jake. "The treasure's in there."

Without so much as a second thought, the magic dog walked inside and walked down what seemed like three hundred flights of stairs until he saw gleaming piles of golden spoils. However, the treasure wasn't the only thing down there. There was a big ugly dragon and little elves in cages begging for help.

Jake once again super-sized and transformed his hand into something like a mace, then bravely charged at the dragon and took it down without too much of a fight, but Jake got an awesome battle scar that didn't even hurt too much.

He walked over to the treasure and rolled around in it, throwing it up and exlaiming "I'm rich! I'm rich!" while the little people in the cages cried out for help again. "Oh yeah, I knew I was forgetting something." He then stretched up and freed all the minature elves.

"Thank-you for rescuing us, oh mighty warrior. As a reward for saving us, you can have all of our treasure, and we are forever in your debt." The leader of the tiny clan had said to Jake. He liked the sound of that. "...What the glob is wrong with you man?"

"Huh?" Jake raised one eyebrow, and felt a slap on his cheek.

"Dude." He now snapped back to reality. "You were in like, a daydream coma or something."

"Where'd the Ice King go?"

"I made him buzz off almost an hour ago. Seriously man. That was weird."

"Yeah whatever dude. I'll tell you about it later, it was awesome."


End file.
